Sports Centre: Animation Edition 3!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Created on New Year's Eve, 2007. Although New Year's passed by a long shot, the S.C: A.E. fanfic line won't end! The two OCs celebrate the New Year's Eve with a special edition of...well, you know. R&R!


**Sports Centre: Animation Edition 3! (The New Year's Eve Special!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the following animes, cartoons, TV shows, and product brands that are about to be mentioned in this fan fiction. I also do not own Sports Centre, as well.

* * *

**Announcer: **_**This is Sports Centre.**_

**Sonny:** Here's what's going to be on the special New Year's Eve episode of Sports Centre!

(Video shows Timmy Turner spiking volleyballs into the other team's side.)

**Game Announcer: **AND TIMMY TURNER HAS SAVED HIS TEAM FROM LOSING THE SERIES CUP BY SPIKES! UNBELIEVABLE!

**Sonny:** We bring you the best moments of sports events, as the year of 2008 draws close!

(Cut to another video of a hockey event where Inuzuka Kiba firing a slapshot of 99 MPH, hitting the goalie's mask breaking it.)

**Sonny:** Don't get "satellite blues" (cut to a man shown throwing out his satellite receiver box out the window, pissed off.) when we show you the best sports events moments in the history of sports!

(Cut to a bunch of sports moments as the Sports Centre Theme plays. When it reaches to the end, the video of moments ends as the transitional effects reveal the camera moving its view towards the two sports news anchormen sitting on business leather chairs, facing the camera looking ready.)

**Sonny:** Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Sonny Ing...

**Kevin:** ….And I'm Kevin Chiu!

**Sonny:** We welcome you to a special New Year's Eve episode here on Sports Centre. As we embark on a new year, we hope for the best (and the worst) of future events. But for the sports world, who cares about worrying for the best and the worst? New sports superstars come in, the old ones come out. So, before we get to the Top Ten of the world's best sports events moments of 2007, maybe we should tell about today's sports news.

**Kevin:** Right. Today's sports event news saw amounts of excitement, teamwork, heartbreakers, and last but not least, humours. LOTS of humour. The ACHL (Anime/Cartoon Hockey League) game between the Konoha Stealths and the Springfield Pigs.

(The first period of the game is shown.)

**Kevin (On V.O.): **The first period of the game started with the usual and typical national anthems, but what happened in the action of the game was…well totally funny.

(The Konoha Stealths are about to use an offence game plan to score against Springfield, when a dog belonging to one of the Stealths players leaps over the team's bench and on the ice. The referee blows the whistle to stop the play.)

**Game Commentator #1:** ….And a dog is on the ice! The game is stopped for this reason!

**Game Commentator #2: **Now, I wonder how that dog has a big bond to its owner that much…

**Kevin (On V.O.): **It's a pretty BIG bond between the two! The dog later on known as Akamaru, who leaped over on the ice, has its owner (Inuzuka Kiba) a player from the Stealths given a warning not to let live pets on the ice. Later on the first period, with three minutes remaining, the first scored goal is scored! Not from Konoha, but the Pigs! Bart Simpson scores a backhander, past through Akimichi Chouji! (The goal is shown.) Heading on to the second period, big hits on the ice!

(Uchiha Sasuke slams Martin Prince hard onto the boards. Next, Nelson Muntz takes down Nara Shikamaru, with the Stealth landing in the air into the team's bench. However, not before the third hit is shown as Uzumaki Naruto checks right into Jimbo Jones as Jimbo falls hard on the ice of the rink.)

**Kevin (On V.O.): **That's some pretty nasty checks and hits. With no goals in the second period, we move on to the third period. Finally, the Konoha team responds with a goal past Lisa Simpson scored by Shino at 15:00. The team would be able to score again to win the game, but this happened. Inuzuka Kiba hits a slapshot at 99 MPH, but travels fast right into Lisa's goalie mask her goalie mask gets shattered by the impact of the high-speeding puck. The Simpson is okay, had the goalie mask not protected her properly, and without it we would have seen a repeat of the Jacques Plante incident in 1959.

(Instant replay of the incident, in slow motion.)

**Kevin (On V.O.): **Heading onto the overtime, things get pretty severe as Akamaru and Kiba has used the Gatsuga attack on Homer Simpson, knocking him out. This calls for a penalty shot and a power play for Springfield. (One of the Pigs' players scores the winning goal.) Now, since I am a Konoha fan, I hate them because they lost 2-1 and Chouji was eating while the goal was made.

(Camera moves to show Chouji INDEED eating away from the net, then cuts to Sonny and Kevin at the studio with Kevin still speaking.)

**Kevin: **So here's a message: "(BLEEP!) YOU FAT ASS!"

* * *

(Somewhere in Konoha…)

(Chouji is watching the Sports Centre episode at the same time)

**Chouji:** WHAT! I'M NOT A FAT ASS! I'M (BLEEP!)-ING CHUBBY!

* * *

(BACK AT THE STUDIO)

**Sonny: **Um…that's enough, Kevin. Now heading to the Top Ten of the world's greatest events of 2007, #10 is the construction of the Olympic Stadium in China for the 2008 Summer Animation Olympics. Here with me on video interview are two construction workers with the progress of the building.

(VIDEO ON OTHER WINDOW SHOWS CONSTRUCTION WORKERS ON SITE)

**Chinese Constructor:** (Loud construction noise in the background) we are trying to build the front doors. So, we're working the crane to put the doors in.

**Sonny: **What's that?

**Chinese Constructor: **I said--

(Suddenly, the crane malfunctions in the background and the shiny new doors are thrown off the hook of the crane and shatter.)

**Chinese Constructor: **Ai-yah! Hang on a moment…

(The Chinese constructor then rushes to the crane operator, and yells at him in Cantonese. Both of them argue loudly in Chinese, with some profanities being heard in Cantonese.)

(BACK TO SONNY AND KEVIN)

**Sonny and Kevin: **…

**Sonny: **...Um, I'm afraid to cut them off there, but that WAS an awkward moment…

**Kevin: **Just cut them off, OK?

**Sonny: **Fine. (Ends the video interview.) So, (ahem), as mentioned on #10: "The construction of the Olympic Stadium in China." Kevin?

**Kevin: **Oh, um sorry. (To the camera) Here's #9 for you racing fans. The 2007 ACSCAR (Anime/Cartoon Stock Car Association of Racing) Max Gold Cup, High Stakes 500 held on the Gallagher Superspeedway. This race saw the biggest and deadliest pileup wreck involving all 43 cars on lap 300. So much debris had flown off from the crashes and flips those damaged cars made, caused 65 people seriously hurt in the grandstands. Had the motor been not blown for Timmy Turner's Dad's race car that was in front of the pack on the front straightaway, this incident wouldn't have happened.

(As he is saying this, the video of the big wreck is shown, with all the things he mentioned really happening on the front straightaway. Cut to Sunny sitting on the right.)

**Sonny: **That was a terrible wreck. Speaking of terrible wrecks, on #8 of the Top Ten: The 2007 GP 5000 Ultimate Championships at the Warrenton Beach Road Course. Gai Lee riding on the #66 Team Youth GP motorbike, and Hyuuga Neji racing his #74 Team Destiny GP motorbike battling side-by-side at the final lap. On the final turn of the last lap, the two motorbikes brush each other while turning causing both racing vehicles to lose control and both riders falling out of the vehicles, bodies tumbling really hard onto the sand, and the motorbikes were being damaged from the wall impact. #45 motorbike rider Sabaku no Kankuro would win the race using this advantage.

**Kevin:** On #7, the 2007 Summer Homerun Battle! On this baseball event in July, Kira Yamato hits a record of 50 homers beating Athrun Zala by ONE home run. The last baseball player to hold the record for the most home runs was Uchiha Obito, with 46 home runs in the 1978 Summer Homerun Battle.

**Sonny: **We'll be back with more of the Top Ten, after these messages. Stay tuned!

**Show Announcer: **This special episode of the S.C. is brought you by, Telus: "The Future Is Deadly!"

* * *

(A FEW 30-SECOND COMMERCIAL BREAKS)

* * *

**Show Announcer: **This Sports Centre is brought to you by, Doritos! "Stop!"

**Sonny: **Welcome back! Continuing on with the countdown, #6 saw the glorious repeat of the 2000 Coke Classic Golf Finals in the 2007 Coke Zero Golf Finals! With one final turn remaining and the score tied at 0, Jiraiya-sama did his best and got himself a lucky hole-in-one and defeats Orochimaru by -1! Yep, he sure deserved a golden trophy AND a big keg of Coca-Cola Zero!

**Kevin: **Here on #5, the August 2007 AFL All-Star Event happening at the Tokyo Football Stadium! With the score tied at 29 points, the Red Dragons team made a last-minute, third down decision to make a field goal. As a result, the field goal is in and the Red Dragons trounced over the Blue Dragons-- a score of 30-29!

**Sonny: **Next, getting close to the top three of the Top Ten is #4…the Senior Table Tennis Pairs Championships in September 2007! Team Canada's Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson and Cyrus Simpson battle against Team U.S.A.'s Jasper Beardly and Rabbi Krustofski. In fact, this pairs' finals game was the LONGEST, only taken 3 days, 18 hours, 57 minutes, and 59 seconds! UNBELIEVABLE!

**Kevin:** It's unbelievable, indeed! We're at the top three of the Top Ten, and on #3 is the April 2007 1000KM Running Endurance Marathon in Berlin, Germany. A hundred competitors participated in this particular marathon, and only one runner finished the WHOLE THOUSAND KILOMETRES! It was Hatake Kakashi that ran the whole 1000 without breaking a sweat!

**Sonny: **Before we get to the number one moment of the world's greatest sports events moments of 2007, here's number 2! The 2007 World Men's Volleyball Championships in Los Angeles, U.S.A.! Timmy Turner and Team United States were losing badly to Team Japan, until Timmy Turner comes up with a pull-off trick that sent the American Dream Team winning the trophy! (Video of the game is shown.)

**Kevin: **And now, the moment you've been waiting for! The number one greatest sports events moments of 2007! The 2007 UCB (Ultimate Championship of Boxing) Anime/Cartoon Showdown Finals between Team Cartoon's Barney Gumble and Team Anime's Alex Louis Armstrong. It was a big split-decision vote that proved only one boxer can win after so many rounds of brutal hits and bruises! And it's a tie vote! Wow! I thought these two would never quit!

**Sonny: **And that's it for the Top Ten! We only have a few minutes left on the clock, so tune in tomorrow for the New Year's Day episode of Sports Centre! Before we would like to go, I have just to say with the New Year approaching, we are confident that our studio equipment is fully compliant within the Y2K standards.

**Kevin: **Sonny, I don't think the equipment's Y2K standard compliant…

**Sonny: **What do you mean?

(Suddenly, everything's gone wrong after he says this; the large HDTV behind them suddenly turns to static picture, the electricity goes out, and a fire alarm siren is heard blaring. Famous sports personalities then run around and panic in the main room of the studio, Kakuzu is seen walking away holding a 19" LCD monitor, Bugs Bunny is seen eating a carrot in one of the rooms with a generator on and Kira Yamato is seen smashing down a computer with a baseball bat, then looks at the camera. The camera then changes view to the studio room where Kevin and Sonny are used to be at. Suddenly, Sonny shows up on the camera with a headband and a flashlight.)

**Sonny: **(To the camera) FOLLOW ME! FOLLOW ME TO FREEDOM!

(He then runs off to "freedom".)

**THE END!**


End file.
